BROTHERS
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: SECOND ATTEMPT OF MINE.. IT'S ON DUO.. PLEASE READ TO KNOW..


AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED FOR MY STORY SIRF TU.. I AM REALLY

REALLY SORRY SRIJA AND UROOJ.. SORRY I CAN'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THAT STORY..

NOTHING IS IN MY MIND TO WRITE... PLEASE DON'T MIND.. BUT HERE IS A NEW STORY RATHER OS..

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Let's start:

The sound of alarm made him awake.. he changed the side and stopped it..

" oh subha ho gayi.. chalo lag jao kam pe.. ise jagana to asan kam nehi hai.. chalo suru ho jao".. he

made his way towards his bhai's room.. opened the door and said.." daya uth ja yar.. nehi to late ho

jayenge aaj bhi bureau janeeeee... yeh kaha chala gaya? ".. he shouted " dayaa"..

Voice: oho Abhijeet sir chillaiye mat.. mai yaha hoo.. hearing the voicde abhijeet turned and found

daya standing at the door step with two cup of tea ..

Daya: good morning dost.. aare muh bandh karo.. machhar ghus jaye ga yar.. keeping the cups he

shut his buddy's mouth.. and gave him a cute smile..

Abhijeet: oh my god.. kitna achha sapna dekh raha hu mai.. daya mere liye chay(tea) banakar laya

hai.. wow.. kitna khoobsurat sapna.. wah wah..

Daya making an angry face gave him a pinch.. an ahhh sound escaped from abhijeet's mouth..

Daya: abhi bhi sapna lag raha kya.. kaho to aur ek du? And he was going to give him another proof of

being in reality..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi nehi ... daya .. mai sapna nehi dekh raha hu.. lekin yeh kya ho gaya? Mera daya

bara ho gaya.. haa? Gave a smile..

Daya: excuse me.. kisne kaha ki mai bara ho gaya hu? Mai to hamesh hi tumahara chota bhai

Rahunga.. hai na?

Abhijeet(ruffling his hair) : haa.. tu hamesha mera chota bhai hi rahega.. achha yeh bata.. tu itni jaldi

uth kaise gaya? Or chay bhi bana liya..

Daya: aaj na mai good boy banke rahunga.. tumhe tang nehi karunga bilkool bhi..

Abhijeet: achha.. per tu aaj kyu good boy banega.. tu to hai hi good boy..

Daya(raising his collar) : I know that very well.. and they both started laughing.. " lo chay pi lo"..

After that both buddy went to freshen up and after some time they met in kitchen..

Daya: aare Abhi.. tumne breakfast bana liya.. mai socha tha mai banaunga..

Abhijeet: aaj nehi daya.. fir kabhi bana lena.. thik hai..

Daya: ok.. and then they became busy in their formal talks about the current case.. then finishing

the breakfast they moved out for bureau..

IN BUREAU,

They entered together.. all greeted them as " good morning Abhijeet sir .. good morning Daya sir"..

Daya and Abhijeet: good morning everyone..

Freddy: sir pata hai.. aaj abhi tak koi case report nehi hua hai.. lagta hai mujrimo ne rest liya hai..

Abhijeet: achha ... aisa hai.. wah bhai bohot achhi bat hai..

Daya: freddy.. tum itna khush kyu ho rahe ho? Mujrimo ne rest liya hai isliye ya case report nehi

hua hai isi liye?

Freddy: second one sir.. case report nehi hua hai.. to mai aapni wife se phn pe bat kar sakunga.. or

wo khush ho jaygi.. aur ghar jake mujhe utna sara kam nehi karwaygi.. achha hai na boliye?

They all share a lughter..

Meanwhile ACP Sir entered.." kya ho raha hai yaha pe haa?"

Nikhil: sir freddy sirrrr.. he stopped seeing the fiery glance form freddy..

ACP Sir; offo.. aate hi Freddy ki nam sunna parta hai har roj mujhe.. kya.. kya kiya hai aaj tumne

freddy?

Daya: kuch nehi sir.. student aapna teacher ko khush karne ki soch raha hai..

Acp Sir: kya? Oh.. achha achha achha.. to yeh bat hai..

Voice: kya bat hai? Kya bat hai ACP Pradyuman..

Daya: lo.. ho gaya kam..

Abhijeet: aa gaya tsunami..

Purvi: subha kiske muh dekh kar uthi thi..

Nikhil: he bhagwan bachale..

Sachin: inka memory loss kyu nehi ho jataaaaaa..

Voice: kya hua? Mujhe dekh kar sab chup kyu ho gaya?

ACP Sir(in a low voice): aap hai hi aisa..

Voice: kya kaha tumne Pradyuman?

ACP Sir(alart): nehi kuch nehi.. aap yeh batayiye aap yaha kyu aaye hai dcp sir?

DCP: tum logo ko dekh ne ke liye aaya hu.. kam to kuch nehi karte ho tum log.. bas din bhar gappe

marte rehete ho.. (going towards Abhijeet)..to Sn inspector Abhijeet.. kya khabar hai tumhara.. aur

Sn inspecto Daya.. tumhara kya hal hai..

Abhijeet: thik hai sir hum dono..

DCP: hum dono! Aare bap re.. o.. haa.. mai to bhul hi gaya tha tum to ise bhai bana ke aapne sar pe

charha liya hai... at this Daya look at him angrily.. but getting the indication from Abhijeet.. he

remained silent..

Dcp continued.." anath bachhe ko adopt karne ke bare mai suna hai.. yaha pe to anath bhai ko adopt

kar liya hai Sn inspector Abhijeet ne"..

Abhijeet(shout): mind your language sir..

DCP : chillao mat Abhijeet.. maine galat kya bola hai.. haa? Kaun hai woh tumhara? lagta kya hai

woh tumhara? Rat din uske bare mei sochte rehete ho aapna kam wam bhulke..log tarhe tarhe ki

bate karte hai tum dono ko le kar.. samjhe.. jise sar par chara rehe ho na.. dekhna ekdin ho

tumahara sabse bara dushman niklega.. eksath rehete ho.. kya bharosa.. ek din tumhe khoon na ...

He could not compete his sentence as Abhijeet grabbed his collar and said" DCP Chitrole.. jindegi

jine ka koi sauq nehi hai tumahara lagta hai.. isi liye mere samne yeh sab kuch bol rehe ho.. wo bhi

Daya ke bare mei.. "

ACP Sir: Abhijeet choro unhe.. choro Abhijeet..

Abhijeet; nehi sir.. how dare he?iski himmat kaise hui yeh sab bol ne ki.. Sochta kya hai khud ko

yeh..

Sachin : sir please sir choriye inhe.. please sir..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. aapna haat ganda mat karo.. choro. suddenly Purvi said" sir Daya sir.."..

Abhijeet left DCP.. " Daya.. kya hua Daya ko?"

Purvi; sir Daya sir kahi dikhai nehi de rehe hai..

ACP Sir: dikhai nehi de raha hai matlab? Sachin dekho bahar ja kar.. kaha gaya hai wo..

Abhijeet: koi faida nehi sir.. wo kam se kam yaha to nehi rahega.. sir mai jata hu.. mai dekhta hu..

ACP Sir : haa Abhijeet jao.. dekho ja kar kaha gaya yeh larka..

Abhijeet was leaving.. before he moved out completely.. he turned towards DC P and said"agar mera

Daya ko kuch bhi hua na.. to" and he left the place..

DCP; dhamki.. dhamki de kar gaya tumhara officer ACP.. dekh lunga.. eke k ko dekh lunga..

ACP Sir: dua mangiye sir ki kahi aapko Abhijeet ne dekh na le..agar aisa hua to bhagwan ko bhi nehi

pata hoga aapke halat ke bare mei.. samjhe aap.. and he went into his cabin.. and others went to

their respective desk with tension and sadness in their heart..DCP left the place..

Here Abhijeet was giving his full strength to find his brother.. he at first went to the sea side.. but in

vain.. then he moved for their.. he knew.. if Daya did not go the sea side.. he would go to the home..

Reaching home he first go to his own room .. he could not found him there.. then he moved to

Daya's room.. the same result was waiting for him.. he searched him in the whole the house.. but he

could not find his jaan anywhere..

Abhijeet: yaar .. kaha hai tu.. ek bar meri bat to sunle yar.. please.. his eyes were full of tears.. he did

not want to think anything bad about him.. he sat on the sofa and started crying hiding his face in his

palm.. suddenly one thing strock in his mind.. he instantly went out from there and could see his

best buddy sitting under a tree.. he ran to him without wasting a second..

Abhijeet: Daya..he could understand well what was going inside him.. his eyes were red and the face

was fully wet..the tears made their way seeing his friend like this.." Daya.. tu idher hai.. tujhe pata

hai .. maine tujhe kitna dhunda.. haa.. tu yeaha bahar kya kar raha hai? Chal mere sat"h.. he almost

dragged him to his room..

Abhijeet: baith idher .. mai abhi aya.. hilna nehi haa.. he was going outside.. but he stopped listening

his heartbeat's voice..

Daya: main tumhara kaun hu Abhi..koi to nehi? Kyu karte ho itna care mera? Main to hamesha

tumhe tang hi karta reheta hu na.. to?

Abhijeet: itne saal baad.. tujhe yeh yad aya kitu mera koi nehi hai? Haa? He came near to him and

sat beside him.. taking his hand in his own he said" mujhe nehi pata yar.. nehi pata ki kaun hai tu

mera.. per itna jaroor pata hai kit u sab kuch hai mera.. tu nehi samjhta hai kya.." turnig his face

towards him " bata na nehi samjhta hai kya..koi aapna dil se puchta hai kya ki wo kyu dharkta hai"

Daya: ek bat batao Abhi.. aaj tak kya kia hai maine tumhare liye.. kuch bhi to

nahi.. tumhare paiso se khana khata hu.. shopping karta hu..fir tumhe hi nakhre dikhata hu..tumse aapni har bat manwata hu.. lekin badle mei tumhare liye karta kya hu mai batao.. har waqt tumhe sirf

meri hi chinta reheti hai.. isi waja se tum aapni life me bhi age nehi bar rehe ho.. sab kuch meri waja

se.. thik hi kaha hai uss DCP ne..

Abhijeet: ( teary tone) Daya.. tum kab se DCP ki baat man me lene lage..

Daya: baat DCP sir ki nehi hai Abhijeet.. yeh sach hai.. aaj DCP ne bola hai.. kal sab bolenge.. you

know what Abhijeet.. I should stay away from you .. it wil be better for all..

Abhijeet(surprisingly): better for all! Tumhe lagta hai ki mai khush rahunga tumse dur rahke..

haa?Daya tum mujhe pehechan nehi paye yeah maine tumhe pehechan nehi paya? Kya.. kya .. kami

rehe gayi thi ek dost aur ek bara bhai ka payar me.. ( jerking him) batao na jot um yeh bol rehe ho..

DCP jab woh sab bol raha tha na tab tumhe jitna dukh hua.. mujhe bhi utna hi hua tha.. per fark is

bat ki hai ki maine aapni dukh bhul ke tumhare dukh me dukhi ho raha tha.. per tum sirf aapne bare

me.. (e was extremely hurt after listening toDaya.. so he could not complete his sentence as his

voice was chocked .. after sometime he started again).. aab tumhare pas tumhare Abhi se log jyada

important ho gaya hai na?

Daya looked up.. and said "Abhiii"..

Saying this Abhijeet left the room and went his room and closed the room with bang.. and started

crying.. here Daya was also in tears.. not intentionally but he hurt his WORLD.. so he slowly and

silently moved towards his room.. he peeped into his room and saw his bro crying.. he silently he

went to him.. and sat near his feet and put his head on his lap..

Daya: Abhi.. mujhe dato na.. please yar.. maro.. per please aisa ro mat.. maine tumhe kitna hurt

kiya..

Abhijeet also sat on the floor beside him..

Abhijeet: nehi daya nehi.. aisa mat bol.. I'm sorry yar maine tujhe hurt kar diya.. jab ki tujhe meri

jaroorat thi.. per tune jab kaha na kit u mera koi nehi hai aur tu mujhse dur chala jayega .. to mai

bohot darr gaya yar.. tune aisa kabhi mat bol na.. please..

Daya hugged him tightly and burst out into tears.. abhijeet also hugged him tightly.. and started

rubbing his back and waving his hand in his hair..

Daya: boss tum bolo na ki sab tumse mujhe kyu dur karna chata hai.. hum to do bhai hai na.. to uss

DCP ne aisa kaise kehe diya.. tum batao mai tumhara khoon.. and at this he started crying more

bitterly.. Abhijeet closed his eyes.. tum bin hai kaun mera bolo.. tum hi to sab kuch ho mere.. mai

tumhara bhai hu na Abhi bolo.. hu na mai tumahra bhai.. anath nehi hu na mai.. haa bolo..

Abhijeet; haa Daya.. tu mera bhai hai.. mera payara sa chota bhai.. aab chup ho ja.. tu mera achha

bhai hai na.. mera bhai meri baat manta hai na.. chup ho jao daya please.. they separated from

the hug.. abhijeet wipped his bhai's tears.. and said" daya .. lohe ko garam kia jata hai use aur

majboot banana ke liye.. log hamare relation ke bare me jitney bat karenge.. hamara rishta utna

majboot hoga.. samjhe?"

Daya: (after some minutes silence) haa Abhi.. samjh gaya.. aur kabhi kisi bhi halat mai hum dono ke

rishte per doubt nehi karunga.. promise..

Abhijeet: yeh hui na baat.. he kissed his forhead..

Daya: boss.. tumhe pata hai.. bare bhai na chote bhai o ko bahar khana khilane le jate hai.. aksar..

Abhijeet: daya.. tu nehi sudhrega .. ruk dikhata hu.. sikhata hu mai tujhe definition of bara bhai..

and they started running like two small brothers with happiness in their heart..

IT WAS BAD NA? KYA KARU MAN MEIN AAYA ..TO AAP SAB KE SATH SHARE KAR RAHI HU.. PLEASE

DO REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. AND CID LOVERS MAIN NE TRY KIA.. TELL ME HOW WAS IT..

IN FUTURE I WILL TRY TO WRITE A STORY OR OS CONCENTRATING ON YOUR SUBJECT..

DREAMYGIRL PLEASE WAIT.. I WILL TRY FULFILL YOUR WISH.. TILL THEN GIVE REVIEW FOR THIS..

TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
